The Old Memories
by PandaCutie77
Summary: Aoi and Shiro find an album that holds all of the Role-Holders and Alice's memories in it. What might happen, you'll just have to read to find out.


**PandaCutie77 here I can't really tell you what this story is about but all I can say is that this story has something to do with two young children and a picture book album. It might give you some hints of whose children they belong to. So read the story now.**

It was a bright sunny day in the country of Clovers, but it was also cold and windy out as well. The reason why it was so cold out was because it was April Season this time of year in Clover country. Well since it was cold out there were two small children who were stuck inside the whole day and they were not fond of the cold very much, don't get them wrong they love the winter season, it was just because their mother had said that it was too cold for their small bodies to handle and that they had to wait till they were older to go out and play by themselves. Since they were stuck inside one of the children decide that they should go into the attic and find something to do to keep them busy while their parents were off doing some work somewhere else.

The child who thought of the idea was a young girl, who looked to be 8 or 9 years old. She had long dark blue hair that reach to the bottom of her waist her hair was also tie up with a ribbon just like her fathers was, she had on a dark blue dress that had little designs of clocks on it the dress reach up to her knees she also had a small little white coat that fit perfectly with the dress, some black flats (right here we are talking about shoes) that had two small clocks on tip of them, her eye were a mix of green with a bit if dark blue in them, she also had on some tiny clock type earrings that match her dress and shoes. The other child was a little boy that looked to be about 6 or 7 years old. He had dirty blonde hair that look just like his mothers, but his mother had long hair that went pass her waist while he had short hair, He wore a light blue shirt that had a blue and white stripe bow on it and he had on some white capri's that went pass his knees, he wore some black shoes that had light blue shoestrings on them even his socks were light blue with white stripes on them. He had light blue eyes with a tiny bit of dark blue and green in them. Some people had said that they look and act just like their parents in some ways, but it's mostly the way that the children dress that makes them look like their parents.

Her brother thought that it was a great idea, so when they left their room (since their both still young they have to share a room together) to find the door that leads to the attic. Couple minutes later, they found the door that went upstairs to the attic, when they got to the top and open the door they saw lots of boxes and old junk everywhere so it took them even longer just to find something that would keep them busy for a while. When they went to a different area of the attic the boy found a box that said "Old Memories" on the side. As he open the box he found a huge book that said "Fun times with Old Friends" when the book was open to the first page he thought that there be lots of words in since it was a huge book and that he love to read, but what he found were pictures of his parents and the other Role-Holders.

"Hey Aoi-chan look what I found." Said the young boy as he try looking for his sister.

"What is it Shiro-chan what did you find." said Aoi-chan as she went to her brother side to see what he found.

"I found a book with lots of pictures in it and the some of the pictures have mama and papa in them." said Shiro-chan as he open the book to the first page.

"Really, let me see Shiro-chan." Aoi-chan said as she took the book out of his hands.

As Aoi-chan and Shiro-chan look throw the album they notice that there were a lot of picture of their parents with the other Role-Holders in them. There was a picture of their mother trying to stop Boris from chasing Pierce around the amusement park, a picture of both their parents being force into a ride at the amusement park by the Bloody twins who were smiling very evil like, a picture of Elliot chasing the twins around while yelling at them for calling him a stupid chicken rabbit, a picture of Gray dragging a sick incubus around the tower while Nightmare was and coughing up blood all over the floor, a picture of Peter trying to kiss their mother while she was yelling at him to get off of her, and lots of other pictures that are either funny, horrible, or just to normal.(I'm too lazy to write about the other pictures)as they keep looking through the album they heard noises coming from downstairs so they close the book and took it with them to see what was making so much noises.

**Mean while downstairs**

Before the kids came downstairs, As Alice came through the front door with the groceries in her arms she notice that it was very quiet around and before she could look around Alice heard some yelling coming from Julius's Office (a.k.a Her husband and their room) as she came in the whole room was a mess as she watched the men argue about something that involve Nightmare not doing his work as always and for interfering with Julius's work. As the men were fighting they didn't notice that Alice came into the room.

"Um should I ask what this is all about or should I stay out of it." Alice said as the men begun to look at her.

As she said this the men stop their fighting and look at Alice then smile so that she wouldn't have to worried about their fighting later on.

"Oh! Alice we didn't hear you come." Nightmare said

As he went to her side Julius and Gray glare at him for being a coward hiding behind Alice just so that he could get out of work and the argument that they were in a couple of minutes ago. When Alice ask what had happen her husband said that Nightmare ran into their room trying to escape from Gray who was trying to get him to do his work again (like always) who then started coughing up blood on the floor, which lead to Julius yelling at him then Gray who was yelling back at him for yelling at Nightmare and then Gray started yelling at his boss for not doing his work, sooner or later Nightmare started yelling at the both of them for being mean to him, then both Julius and Gray said to him that their not being mean it's just him being to freaking lazy all the time and after yelling for a couple more minutes that's when she came into the room and that how it all happen. As Julius told his wife everything that had happen Aoi-chan and Shiro-chan came into the room to see what was going on. (the children also heard the yelling from up in the attic.)

"Hey! What it is going on in here." said Aoi-chan "Yah! We heard some yelling from upstairs is everything ok down here." said Shiro-chan as he looked at his parents and the other Role-Holders.

"Yes! One: everything is alright down here and Two: where were you guys anyway I was just about to go look for you two." said their mother as she look at both of them, then at the book that Shiro-chan was holding in his arms.

"Huh! Shiro-chan what are you holding" said Alice as she try to take a look of the book in his arms.

"Huh! Oh this we found it in the attic inside a box." said Shiro-chan as he handed the book to his mother.

As Alice took the book from her son's hands she went to table, sat down and then begun to look through the book. As Alice look through the album she found a page that made her give out a smile so big that it made the men and her children go to her side to see what had made her smile so big about. When the men got there they look over Alice's shoulder and smile as well as her, but as for Alice and Julius they were looking at a very important picture that made them smile even more. The children wonder what it is them smile so much that they decide to ask.

"Hey! Mama, Papa what is making you guys smile we want to know." The twins said equally as they look at their parents who look at each other, then back at the children who were still very confuse.

As Gray and Nightmare look at the four, Gray wonder what they were thinking about, but as for Nightmare (who can read minds) he read the marry couple's thoughts then smile at them for wanting to be alone with their kids. After reading their minds Nightmare told Gray to leave them alone and get back to work, for Gray who didn't get what he meant he took his bosses words and decide to forget about them before leaving the room with his boss.

"Do you two really want to know what we're smiling bout." Julius said as he looked at his children. "Yes!" said the twins as they shook their heads up and down really quickly. "Well, come here and take a look then." Alice said as she wave to her children to come and see the picture that they were looking at.

The children did what they were told and came to their parent's side to look at the book. When they ran to their parent's side they we're lifted up on their mom and dad's laps to look at the book. As Alice pointed to the picture Aoi-chan and Shiro-chan's eyes widen and then soften at the book they then smile at the most wonderful picture that they didn't even see before. They saw their families' kimono picture in the middle of the book. (When I mean a kimono picture I mean that the whole family is wearing kimonos) The picture was taken at the amusement park during April season it was autumn and Boris told Alice that she and her family should take a picture together while there was still a little bit of light out. Julius even said that it was a good idea to take a picture now while they still have time until the fireworks came out. Alice told her kids to take a picture with them and so they did, Alice and Julius sat on the grass while the children sit between their parents. Alice was wearing a light blue kimono with pink flower on it her hair was put in a bun with a pink flower hairclip, Julius had a dark blue kimono robe that had light blue stripes and some clock designs on it and he let his hair just flow in the wind since it was long, Aoi-chan also had a dark blue kimono on with clocks and pink flowers on it since her hair was also long she had it bradded, Shiro-chan was Also wearing kimono robe, but since he was different from his sister and his father he just had a regular light blue kimono robe on (It didn't have any clocks or any deigns for that matter on it) and soon the picture was taken. After the picture was taken the fireworks came shooting straight into the air forming beautiful colors of light. When the family was done looking at the album it had already become dark and the children had gone to sleep in their mother and father's arms. Alice and Julius smile at their children then at each other, they took their kids to their room put them into their bed kiss them good-night and left with smiles on their faces. Aoi-chan and Shiro-chan had sweet dreams for the rest of the night and they had the best day ever as well.

**I hope that you all enjoy my story because this took me a while to finish and I would be so happy if you all review oh and thank for reading my stories.**


End file.
